warriors_into_the_forestfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:NightClan
Want to join NightClan? Just fill out the character's name, appearance, gender, character (optional), family (optional), and history (optional) and you'll be all set! Just wait for a Staff member to approve you and afterwards, you can begin roleplaying, add them to the list, and make the character's page! join could i have the leader? i havent decided on a char yet tho. will post info when decided. 21:33, 12/29/2015 Go ahead! Make their page, add em in, and then you can begin rp! sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 21:33, December 29, 2015 (UTC) Join? Can I have the mc?— River is beauty, Beauty is everything. 21:34, December 29, 2015 (UTC) Yup! Make her page, add her/him in, and then you can begin rp! sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 21:35, December 29, 2015 (UTC) Vixenfire May I join this lovely clan? ^^ Name: Vixenfire. Appearance: Fluffy, silvery red she-cat with a snow-white tail-tip, paws, and chest. Gender: Female. Character: Feisty, fiery, and harsh on young cats. Rank: Deputy. 01:26, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Yup! Just add her in, make her page, and then you can start rp! sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 01:28, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Join okay I'll join I'll be joining with the following cat Name: Jaspershade Description: Dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes; fur is darker on spine and slowly gets lighter down her flank Character: Ambitious, serious, but loyal despite those qualities Rank: Warrior :P -- Stormver (talk) Junipercloud :Name: Junipercloud :Appearance: gray tabby molly :Character: gentle, sassy, egotistical, hates working, is known to get pregnant to get out of work :Rank: Perma-Queen — River is beauty, Beauty is everything. 20:34, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Accepted. You may add her in, make her page, and begin rp! Be sure to follow the Page Format as your making her page! sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 20:35, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Barleytail :Name: Barleytail :Appearance: A brown tabby and white tom with green eyes. :Character: (+) Cheerful, curious, honest, protective, trusting (o) mellow, questioning, reserved, whimsical (-) calculating, confused, hesitant, weak-willed :Rank: Warrior :Other: Formerly of ShadeClan - he was Spiderstar's mate and Snakeclaw's father. Left the Clan to escape his mate who he couldn't bare to see fall apart because of her actions. :: 03:56 Fri Jan 1 ::Accepted. sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 03:57, January 1, 2016 (UTC) redcloud + rosestorm u all know redcloud (red + white tabby tom, chill af and adorable) and rosestorm (scarletclaw renamed; red + white tabby she-cat, unpredictable, stubborn, also chill) theyre both warriors 01:16, 01/2/2016 Sounds siq mate - go ahead 04:23 Sat Jan 2 Harrierheart Name: Harrierheart Appearance: brown tabby she-cat Character: {(+)precise, discerning at times, sincere, self-confident (o) impulsive, strong morals, slightly austere, risk-taker (-) light-hearted, extremely awkward around others, stingy, picky} Rank: Warrior 02:27, January 2, 2016 (UTC)Opsreypaw accepted, add tol page + make page fam 02:48, 01/2/2016 Foxdusk Name: Foxdusk Appearance: A orange-and-white tabby she-cat with yellow eyes and short fur. She and her daughter, Vixenfire, are very nearly identical, save fur length. Temperament: Smart, motherly, loves kits, enjoys telling stories of myth and truth. Has become renowned for recording the history of the clans through her storytelling, and making sure NightClan's past is never forgotten. Rank: Elder Daughter: Vixenfire Son: Minnowstripe Mate: Redfang Lost in the Darkness... 02:33, January 2, 2016 (UTC) approved, do ur thing 02:47, 01/2/2016 Snailfrost and Fireface ::Snailfrost :Appearance: tortoiseshell molly :Character: mothering, often can be smothering, loves talking, can easily friend others :Fam: Antface (father), Pansyflower (mother), Sandstorm (sister), Unnamed kit, Fireface (mate) :Rank: Queen ::Fireface :Appearance: ginger and white tabby tom :Character: flirty, charismatic, hates fighting but really good at fighting, snappy when cranky :Fam: Snailstorm (mate), Lionheart (father), Ravenstar (half sister), Ospreystorm (brother) — River is beauty, Beauty is everything. 01:59, January 3, 2016 (UTC) ravenstar can't be a leader, the history is already written for this clan and shadeclan, unless you've talked to flame about it being a former moonclan leader. also, i'm going to ask you to make the rest of your requested cat's pages before this is accepted. and remember, all the ones that aren't filled out like this and just listed can't be made, and have to be requested. 02:08, 01/3/2016 I'm gonna prod this since all my living cats are made.— River is beauty, Beauty is everything. 17:40, January 3, 2016 (UTC) accepted 17:56, 01/3/2016 changing Snail's name bc my tablet autocorrected it. Snailstorm is leggys— River is beauty, Beauty is everything. 15:29, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Join Amberleaf Former warrior now medicine cat apprentice. Grey she-cat with flat muzzle and small ears (Scottish fold) A she cat that is very caring but also snappy and impatient she hopes to end her warrior days and become a medicine cat because she doesn't want to harm a cat again. 22:36, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Accepted; make sure to let the medicine cat's owner know they have an apprentice. Please read up on our Rules, and make sure you use the proper Page Format. I recommend using Source mode to copy paste that onto her page, then you can use the visual or whatever you'd like. 22:44, 01/3/2016 Um cinder is too young for an appremtice sorry.— River is beauty, Beauty is everything. 22:45, January 3, 2016 (UTC) In that case, Amber must be a warrior. Sorry Velvet. 22:50, 01/3/2016 I know, I hope maybe at a later time I can be. 23:00, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Nettleclaw and Cloudkit ::Nettleclaw :Appearance: ragged, scarred tortoiseshell molly :Character: fearful, hates going outside of camp, always fretting, usually depressed :Rank:Queen, Elder (will retire once kits are apprenticed :Fam: Kuro (mate), Cloudkit (daughter), Owlkit (son) ::Cloudkit :Appearance: tortoishell and white molly :Character: rude, arrogant, egotistical, bully, hates family :Rank: Kit, Apprentice (soon) :Fam: Kuro (father), Nettleclaw (mother), Owlkit (brother) For a plot with DaringDoo— River is beauty, Beauty is everything. 04:35, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Accepted. You may add em in and make their pages, and begin rp! sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 15:29, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Egretnose and Chanterellepaw ::Egretnose :Appearance: white tom with a large white ginger tabby patch on his back :Character: egotistical, sarcastic, snappy when cranky, hates water and climbing trees, really whiny :Rank:Warrior :Fam: Shrewnose (father), Astershade (mother), Sootface (mother), Chanterellepaw (sister), Brightpatch (aunt) ::Chanterellepaw :Appearance: ginger and white tabby molly :Character: thinks she's all that, hates kits and bossy apprentices except herself, really bossy, thinks she knows everything, egotistical, thinks she the prettiest there is :Rank: Apprentice :Fam: Same as Egret :Mentor: Vixenfire (if possible if not just Suncloud) — River is beauty, Beauty is everything. 16:16, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Sure thing; but please watch the number of characters you are making and requesting. We are aiming to keep a user's living character count below 25. 20:27 Mon Jan 4 Join? Birdsong Rank: perma Queen Description: Dark grey she cat with yellow eyes Family: sister= Amberleaf Mother= Deerfawn Father= Finchstripe 18:08, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Sure thing, just add her in and make her page! 20:28 Mon Jan 4 Duskheart, Quailheart, and Lightningclaw you guys know these three, they're my standards on practically every wiki I'm on lmao Duskheart - brown and white mackerel tabby tom, Quailheart - brown and white tabby molly, and Lightningclaw - white tom, all three are warriors 20:23, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Sure thing lad 20:26 Mon Jan 4 Owlkit Appearance ~ A fluffy Norwegian Forest Cat with a striking resemblance to his father, Kuro. However, Owlkit's paws, chest, belly and muzzle are all white whereas Kuro's muzzle was the only white part of his body. Character ~ Unlike his sister, he is very curious about his family's past, even if he doesn't know much. He is the strong one of the family, often trying to comfort his mother when she feels jittery or upset. He has his father's deep, commanding voice, something that frightens off the older warriors of NightClan, who remember the bloody siege with ShadeClan. Like Bramblestar, he is feared, not for what he did do, but for what he could do if given the chance... Family: Nettleclaw, Cloudkit, Kuro. For a plot with Mink. <3 Lost in the Darkness... 21:24, January 4, 2016 (UTC)